The field of the invention pertains to jacks for raising vehicles and, in particular, to manually operated jacks for raising and supporting the rear of a snowmobile.
A variety of jacks and stands have been marketed for raising and supporting bicycles, motorcycles, snowmobiles and other similar vehicles. Such devices generally include a horizontal member that fits underneath the frame of a bicycle or motorcycle. For snowmobiles, the rear handle or tow bar is solidly attached to the frame and therefore a jack or stand can supportingly be fitted thereto. For safety reasons the snowmobile jack or stand must be very stable because users frequently operate the engine and endless track with the snowmobile raised.
Snowmobile stands generally require that separate devices be used to raise the snowmobile or that the snowmobile be "rocked" up onto the stand. The stands use a horizontal "U" shaped channel to fit under the rear handle/tow bar. Some stands are height adjustable and include debris shields to intercept snow and ice that flies off the moving endless track.
Snowmobile and motorcycle jacks generally include a manually operated handle or foot pedal to raise and lower the horizontal member that engages the rear handle/tow bar. Such jacks use a mechanical linkage to raise and lower the horizontal member. Alternatively, an adjustable strap and hook may be used as a part of the mechanical linkage. Overcentering linkages or pins may be incorporated in the linkages to retain the jack and snowmobile in the raised position.
Since snowmobiles are frequently operated while raised on a jack, assurance that the jack does not slip or drop is of paramount safety importance. Further, it is preferable that a jack be foot operated to keep fingers away from the jack mechanical linkage. With a view toward providing a more positively latched, foot operated snowmobile jack, applicants have developed the device disclosed below.